


As We Collide

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Abuse, Canon Het Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Second Chances, Video Format: Streaming, emotional scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining together two broken individuals doesn't make a whole one; but sometimes that's just the best way to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Collide




End file.
